The present invention relates to a process for purifying substituted 4-amino-1,2,4-triazine-5-ones by removing unwanted N-isomers.
Substituted 4-amino-1,2,4-triazine-5-ones are known to be useful as herbicides. These herbicides are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671.523.
Processes for producing these compounds are known. However, these known processes generally yield approximately 94-95% desired compound and an N-isomer content of approximately 4-5%. It would be commercially advantageous to reduce the N-isomer content to achieve as high an active ingredient (A.I.) content as possible.